


Proxy

by kindkit



Category: Spaced
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets a highly unexpected goodbye present from Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

"Sophie said I'm to give you this from her," Mike says.

"What?"

Mike kisses him.

_Oh_, Tim thinks. _This_.

Maybe it's not exactly the kiss Sophie would've given him--mostly because of the moustache--but it's close. Mike's certainly got the enthusiasm right.

And the tongue. The bit with the tongue is just what Sophie would do. So's the ear-nibbling, the arse-grabbing, the bedwards stumbling, and all the rest. Apart from a couple of things she didn't have the anatomy for.

"Did she really say to kiss me?" Tim asks later.

"Yeah, actually."

Tim always knew she was a genius.


End file.
